


I Like You a Latte

by Jonnorpost



Category: Jonnor - Fandom, The Fosters
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Starbucks, barista
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnorpost/pseuds/Jonnorpost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad break up, Jude is quick to accept cheesy flirting from the hot barista at Starbucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jude walked into the surprisingly empty Starbucks, and walked up to the counter to order his usual. Normally the highly attractive barista didn't bother Jude in the slightest. He was unphased by the sandy blonde with stunning eyes, but this time, it seemed almost cruel to encounter such a hot guy right after a bad break up. 

"The usual?" The blonde asked, flashing a perfect smile. 

"Yep," Jude sighed, trying to smile back to be polite. 

"That'll be $4.75."

"From ten," Jude passed a ten dollar bill, and their fingers touched as he took it. 

Connor. Only now did Jude bother to look at the name tag on his uniform.

"Connor..." Jude uttered his name out loud. 

"Hmm?" Connor looked up from the register with change in his hand. 

"Oh, nothing, I just read your name tag," Jude blushed. He actually blushed. Why was this happening now?

Connor smirked as he grabbed a venti cup and the sharpie from his green uniform pocket. "And what's your name?" He asked. 

"Jude," he squeaked out. 

"J-u-d-e," he read out loud as he wrote. "That's a unique name." Connor smiled at him, flashing his perfect teeth, making Jude's stomach flip and his throat close up. 

"Thanks," Jude smiled back. 

As Connor turned to begin making the drink, he started up conversation. "So, long day?"

"Huh?"

"You seem stressed," Connor noticed. 

"I am actually. And I have a huge essay due tomorrow morning," Jude rolled his eyes. 

"Ah, hence the late night coffee run," Connor chuckled. "So what else's got you stressed out? If you don't mind me asking."

Jude sighed dramatically. "Bad break up."

Connor faced him again. "Aw, I'm sorry. She's an idiot for breaking up with you," he said. 

Jude raised an eyebrow. "He, actually. And, I broke up with him," he corrected. "Caught him cheating on me." His eyes widened. "God I'm an idiot, that's way too much information, I'm sorry." Jude stammered. 

"No, no, don't worry, I'm sorry that happened," he apologized again. 

"Thanks."

Connor looked at the cup in his hand and frowned before handing it over to Jude. "Here's your venti caramel macchiato, extra shot of espresso," he said nervously. 

"Thanks. Oh hey, how did you know my usual, but not my name?" Jude asked. 

"Oh, I uh, I pay attention. I'm normally the one who makes the drinks, rather than take the order, but right now it's just me." 

"Ah. Well, thanks again," Jude smiled. 

"Anytime. Have a good night, Jude," Connor bid him, smiling once more. 

"You too."

As Jude got into his car and placed the cup into the holder, he noticed more than just his name written on it. 

Jude   
I like you a latte ;) 

 

Jude couldn't help but smile hugely at the cheesy line. Quite honestly, it made his night. 

-

The next day, Jude walked into Starbucks, more eager to see Connor than get his fix of caffeine. He waited for the last person to leave before making his way to the till. 

"The usual please," Jude said flirtatiously and handed a five dollar bill. 

Connor had a nervous look on his face as he made eye contact with Jude and took the money from him. 

As Connor wrote Jude's name on the cup, Jude took a risk. "So, you like me a latte?" He smirked. 

"Look, I'm really sorry about that. I had no idea you just went through a break up," Connor apologized. 

Jude laughed softly. "No, I think I needed that, honestly." 

The smile that made Jude's stomach flip, returned to his face. "Well, good." He turned back to make his drink for him. 

"So do you flirt with all your customers?" Jude asked. 

"Oh, definitely," he replied sarcastically. 

"That's too bad, I was hoping I was the only one," Jude said with fake disappointment. 

"Well, you're my favorite." 

"Oh?"

"Shh, don't tell," Connor laughed. 

"Your secret's safe with me." 

Connor turned around again and handed him his drink. "Here you go." He winked. 

Jude was convinced, if his stomach flipped anymore, he'd be sick, but he couldn't care less. As he was about to walk out, he turned back and said, "you know, maybe, just maybe, I like you a latte too," and walked out before Connor could say anything else.


	2. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Connor get to know each other.

Jude: hey, it's your favorite customer ;)

Connor: wow, I'm surprised you actually texted me. 

Jude: well you know, I wasn't going to, but I'm only texting you to ask where you were today. 

Connor: ouch. Today was my day off. 

Jude: I must say, the guy that took my order today wasn't nearly as good looking as you. 

Jude: did I really just say that?

Connor: you really weren't going to text me?

Jude: not at all ;)

Connor: would it be ridiculous to ask if you're doing anything tonight?

Jude: completely. But aside from studying for a mid-term, I'm not doing anything. 

Connor: so if you're interested, I'd like to see you. 

Jude: what did you have in mind?

Connor: would you like to go for drinks with me?

Jude: I'll have to think about it...

Connor: of course :) 

Jude: I'm kidding. I'd love to. 

 

Jude met up with Connor at a local bar, eager to see where the night would take them. 

Jude decided to just order one drink and sip it throughout the night, not wanting to drink too much, but also not wanting to be completely sober the whole night either. 

They sat together at a table that was far enough away from the chaos of everyone else, and carried on with small talk for a few minutes. 

"So, Jude, tell me about yourself," Connor prompted. 

Jude took a sip of his drink before starting. "There's not much to tell."

"Oh come on, I'm sure there's plenty." With the hand holding his glass, Connor nudged Jude's shoulder, making him laugh softly. 

"Okay, well I'm majoring in psychology with an English minor. Umm, sometimes I like to think I can write," he snorted. "I moved out to LA about a year ago, from San Diego." 

"Oh wow, so does your family all live back in San Diego?" Connor asked. 

Jude took another sip of his drink, then nodded. "Yeah, sort of. My sister moved out to New York, around three years ago and she's actually been in a Broadway show."

"That's incredible," Connor beamed.

"She'd probably be thrilled to know that I'm taking an opportunity to brag about her," Jude mused. "She's always loved the spotlight."

"And you? Do you love the spotlight?" Connor asked, taking a sip from his glass. 

"No way. I'm more of an introvert, to tell you the truth," Jude admitted. 

"I can't say I'm surprised; I've always had a thing for introverts," he smirked. 

"Oh really?" Jude asked, smiling. 

"There's always some alluring mystery behind their shyness, and as you get to know them, they become some of the most interesting people you'll ever meet." 

Jude took notice of the way Connor's hazel green eyes lit up as he spoke. 

"So tell me more. What kind of guys are you interested in? Or girls, you know, if you're-"

"Just guys," Jude clarified. "Honestly, I have to say I think I'm still in the process of figuring that out." 

"That's cool," Connor nodded. 

"I've only had three relationships, one of which would be considered serious, but I definitely haven't had the greatest luck when it comes to dating," he said. 

"I've dated here and there throughout high school, finally coming to terms with my sexuality around senior year, and haven't had much luck either," Connor said. 

"Here's to better luck," Jude held up his glass and Connor held up his own to cheers. 

"So, what do you do for fun?" Connor continued. 

"Well, I tend to get wrapped up in school, so if it weren't for my roommate dragging me along to parties or whatever else, I'd probably spend most of my time studying."

"That's no fun. Well hey, I'm glad you came tonight," Connor said. 

"Me too. So enough about me, tell me about you," Jude suggested. 

"Well, I'm actually just starting out with a modelling career. Now, I know what you're thinking, and no I'm definitely not narcissistic," he chuckled softly, taking another sip from his drink. 

"You certainly have the looks for modelling," Jude commented, blushing when Connor grinned. "My other sister is a photographer actually," he added. 

"Oh cool, I've dabbled in photography, but I guess I'm better in front of the camera rather than behind it." 

"So what kind of modelling do you do?" Jude asked curiously. 

Connor raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not like, an underwear model if that's what you're wondering," he said jokingly. 

Jude gaped at him before laughing at what Connor just said. "No, that's not what I was wondering," he insisted. 

"It's really just print modelling. Small companies," Connor said. 

"That's cool," he took another sip. "God, I should slow down," Jude said, placing his glass down on the table beside him. 

"You could order another if you finish."

Jude shook his head. "I could, but I promised myself I'd take it easy." 

"Not much of a drinker?" Connor asked. 

"Not much," Jude replied. 

"That's cool, I respect that," Connor assured. 

"So, what do you do for fun?"

"A lot, actually. Aside from practically living at the beach, I'm really into drawing. Uh, let's see... Oh, skateboarding, surfing, soccer, basically just a lot of outdoor activities." 

"So you're basically the whole package huh?" Jude smirked. 

"I guess you could say that," Connor laughed. "I'm curious," he started, "you mentioned two sisters. How many siblings do you have?"

"Two sisters, two brothers. My sister and I were adopted when I was thirteen," Jude explained. 

"So your biological sister is the one on Broadway, or the photographer?" Connor asked. 

"Photographer," Jude answered. "I like photography too, but she's always had more of a knack for it than I do."

"You know, you've got the looks for modelling too," Connor said. 

"I don't know, I'm probably too shy," Jude looked away as he blushed deeply. 

"Oh come on, you'd be surprised how fun it is. Give it a try at least once before you decide," Connor suggested. 

"Hmm, I'll keep it in mind," Jude agreed as he took another sip. 

"I'm impossible to say no to," Connor added. 

"I can see why."

"Oh wow, I love this song!" Connor blurted. "Come on." He stood up, expecting Jude to follow. 

"Really? I don't know if I-"

"Yes you can, let's go," Connor grabbed Jude's arm and pulled him along. "Oh, don't leave your drink," he reminded. Jude took it with him and followed Connor. 

Maybe it was Connor's plan all along to have an excuse to be close enough to make the first move. With his hand on the small of Jude's back, he pulled him close and kissed him softly. Jude kissed back, tangling his fingers in Connor's sandy blonde hair as Connor deepened the kiss, pulling him as close as he could. It almost scared Jude, how much he enjoyed kissing Connor, being as how he never seemed to have luck with dating, but something about this felt different. 

They pulled apart, and neither could stop smiling. That is, until Jude spotted someone across the room. His ex. Jude's smile dropped, replaced with worry. 

"Shoot!" When he thought he made eye contact, he turned around, nervously running his hand over the back of his neck. 

"Jude?" Connor circled around to face him. "What? What's wrong?"

"My ex is here. The one who..." He stopped short. 

"The one who cheated?"

Jude only nodded. "He's not even here with the guy he cheated on me with. It's someone else," he added. 

Connor directed Jude's eyes back to him by touching him on the arm, gently guiding him to look away from the scene he was caught looking at. "Forget him, okay? He's an idiot and you deserve better."

"Can we get out of here?" Jude asked. 

Connor smiled. "Sure. Where would you like to go?" 

Jude thought for a moment before answering. "My roommate won't be back until tomorrow if you'd like to come back to my dorm with me?" 

"Yeah," Connor agreed. 

 

They got back to Jude's dorm and Jude collapsed on his bed. Connor stepped over and laid down beside him. 

"I'm exhausted," Jude sighed. 

"I'm hungry," Connor said. 

"Well, you know, college life, so there's not much selection, but I'll see what we can have." Jude got up and padded over to the cupboard, returning with Oreos. 

"Ooh, fancy," Connor said sarcastically. 

Jude passed him the package and sat on his bed, leaning against the wall. "It's the best I could come up with." 

"Works for me." Connor pulled back the seal and took an Oreo, placing the bag between them. 

Jude opened a small container of caramel sauce, took an Oreo, and dipped it.

Connor stopped in the middle of twisting the two halves of his Oreo, and stared at Jude. "What, are, you, doing?" He asked. 

"What?" Jude took a bite. 

"Are you... Eating Oreos with caramel sauce?" 

"Yes," Jude smiled. 

"What, are Oreos not sweet enough on their own?" Connor laughed. 

"Well, it tastes good. My family always teased me about weird food combinations, and college definitely hasn't helped in that sense." He dipped the Oreo again. 

"Weird food combinations? Like what?" Connor licked the icing off the cookie before eating it. 

"Dipping french fries in chocolate ice cream-"

"Oh, that's actually really good," Connor interrupted. 

"Right? Um.. Celery and peanut butter, ketchup on tacos," he continued. 

"It's a good thing you're hot," Connor joked. 

"Oh you think I'm hot?" Jude asked. 

"Definitely." 

Neither of them kept track of time as it got later and later. Conversation just seemed to come naturally, as they continued to get to know each other. 

"Wow, it must be pretty late. What time is it?" Connor asked. 

Jude pulled out his phone to check. "Almost one," Jude answered. 

"It doesn't feel like it."

"No, it doesn't." 

"I should probably get going though," Connor said. 

"Yeah, I have to be up early tomorrow," Jude remembered. 

"Have fun with that," Connor laughed. 

"God, I'm not looking forward to it."

As they walked over to the door, Connor said, "I had fun tonight." 

"I did too."

"I'd really like to see you again if you're interested," Connor said. 

"Maybe I'll make extra Starbucks runs," he teased. 

"Well, preferably outside of work," Connor clarified. 

"I'd like that," Jude smiled. 

"Just let me know when you're free."

"Alright. Thanks again for tonight." Jude said. 

"Anytime. Goodnight." Connor smiled once more. 

"Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking through my works on here and realized I never posted the final chapter! I had it on my tumblr, and I thought I posted it here, but apparently I didn't. Here you go, and I hope you enjoy, and I'm so sorry for the incredibly long wait!

Jude normally found homework to be easy. Not that the work itself was necessarily easy, but he never really had an issue with actually doing it. He kept up his grades, studied constantly, - though that had more to do with his less than busy schedule, - and managed to be one of the top students in his classes. 

Today was the exception. Jude hadn't been focused all day, figuring he bombed the mid-term, and he could guess it was because his mind was clearly elsewhere. He'd now spent the past twenty minutes contemplating texting Connor, who really was the reason for all this in the first place, though he found it hard to care. Caffeine was probably what Jude needed to focus, but that was just about the worst idea, seeing as how it would only be an excuse to see Connor.

Jude's roommate, Tristan took notice of his unusual behaviour, deciding to speak up. "What's up, bud?" 

"Homework?" Jude looked up from his homework, which honestly he hadn't touched since getting back to the dorm. 

Tristan snickered. "No really, I know when you're doing homework, and you're clearly not." 

"I've just got a lot on my mind I guess," Jude shrugged. 

"Other than homework?" He teased. 

"I kind of met someone, actually." Jude couldn't hide the smile that turned up the corners of his mouth, even though he tried. 

"You? You met someone? Someone I didn't drag you to meet? I'm impressed." 

Tristan liked to tease Jude about his boring social life, and obsession with his grades, but it was all in good fun. 

"Yes, I did. And wait till you hear where!" 

"Class?" 

Jude threw his eraser at him and the two broke out in laughter. "No!" 

"Okay, okay, where?" Tristan inquired. 

"Starbucks," Jude informed. 

"Flirting with the barista?" Tristan smirked. 

"You could say that. He flirted with me. We went out for drinks last night, actually." 

"Oh my god, where's Jude, and what have you done with him?" He joked.

"Shut up," Jude laughed. 

"So how was it?" 

"Surprisingly really well."

"That's it? No details?" Tristan pressed. 

"What are we, high school girls?" Jude snorted. 

"Yes," Tristan beamed, "spill." 

"Okay, so his name's Connor, and honestly, he's a total flirt. Like he literally wrote 'I like you a latte' on the cup. But um, he's really nice, and dare I say it, super hot." Jude's face heated, as he told Tristan about Connor. 

"So basically you like him a latte too?" Tristan laughed. 

"Oh shush! We pretty much were just getting to know each other. I do like him though. Oh, and get this, I saw Alex there too." 

"Oh man, how'd that go?" 

"It was awkward, but ended up being fine. We left the bar after that, just decided to come back to the dorm and-"

"Woah, woah, woah, nope, I don't need to know the rest," Tristan blurted out quickly. 

"Huh? O-oh!" Jude's eyes widened, and then he furrowed his eyebrows at Tristan. "God, no, nothing happened, jeez."

"Okay, fine, go on," Tristan urged. 

"Um, we just talked, really. We had Oreos too." 

"Oh my god, you're far too innocent."

"Hey, can you pass my eraser back?" Jude pointed beside Tristan, who cocked his head in confused and tossed it back. "Thanks," Jude fake-smiled and threw it at him again. "Am not!" 

Tristan practically doubled over laughing, finding himself hilarious. "Oh god. Please tell me you didn't use the caramel sauce with the Oreos..."

"Seriously, what's so wrong with that? Connor had the same reaction." 

"Jude..." He put his hand on Jude's shoulder. "Honey... It's weird."

Jude slowly swiped Tristan's hand off his shoulder. "So is, you calling me honey. Don't do that. Ever." 

"Alright, so when are you gonna see this, quote un-quote, hot flirty barista again?" Tristan air quoted. 

"Well first of all, it's Connor, not 'hot flirty barista,' and second, probably the next Starbucks run. If you mean an actual date, I don't know. I've been contemplating texting him for like half an hour, and if I go to Starbucks, I'll feel obligated, and I don't know what to do." 

"Ah. See this is the problem with having no social life." 

"Remind me why I'm friends with you?" Jude squinted at him. When Tristan opened his mouth to answer with some other sarcastic remark, Jude blurted, "don't answer that." 

"So go to Starbucks, get your macchiato whatever thing, and then, wait, you may wanna write this down; it's quite a mouthful," Tristan pointed to Jude's notebook, and Jude just rolled his eyes, gesturing him to carry on. "Say, 'wanna go out with me?'" He threw his hands out to the side in mock question.

"Oh I can't do that," Jude decided quickly. 

Tristan laid down on the floor, kicking Jude's leg as he did so, and let out a sigh. "Come on, Jude, ask him out. You gotta start somewhere! It's really easy, you know, just like, ask him to go out for dinner, or a movie, or if you're feeling real wild, both." 

"You're honestly such an ass," Jude joked. 

Tristan put a hand over his chest and sat up. "Is that any way to talk to your best - correction, only friend?" 

Jude laughed softly and stood up, leaving his untouched homework on the floor. "Okay, I'm going." 

"Good luck, bud. Let me know how it goes. And tell flirty I say hi!" 

"Connor," Jude called back as he walked into the bathroom to get ready. 

Once he was ready, satisfied with how he looked, and what he was wearing, a casual enough dress shirt, and a pair of jeans, Jude was ready to head out of the dorm. Of course, he couldn't leave without Tristan making just one more comment. 

"Oh! Don't be out past curfew!" 

"Screw you, Tris," Jude chimed. 

"Love you too!" He yelled before Jude shut the door and headed down the hall. 

 

Jude got to Starbucks, discouraged by how busy it was. Connor noticed Jude enter, and grinned at him from behind the counter. Jude smiled back and gave a short half wave. Connor said something to the other (much less attractive) barista and maneuvered to the waiting area. He gestured Jude over, and Jude ignored the line of people. 

"Hey," Connor said, still smiling wide. 

"Hey," Jude said back. 

"I was going to text you on my break, but, looks like I won't need to." Connor's painfully perfect smile only grew as he spoke. 

"Lucky for you, my roommate talked me into coming here instead of texting," Jude stated. 

"Oh really? So the usual then?" Connor asked. 

Jude glanced at the people around him, those in line, and those already waiting for their drinks. "I'd be cutting in front of everyone who actually paid." 

Connor leaned over the counter and whispered, "coffee's on me," before turning to begin making the drink. 

Jude received several displeased glares, though he was too flattered by the free coffee to really care. He only shrugged it off and waited for Connor to return with his coffee in hand. 

"Here you go," Connor handed him the cup. "Venti Caramel Macchiato with an extra shot of espresso."

"Why thank you." Jude took the hot cup from him and turned it, looking for any writing. "What, no cheesy pick up line this time?" He frowned. 

Connor reached for the drink back and Jude happily handed it, wondering what would be written on it this time. He watched Connor idly biting the pen cap while thinking of what to write. Finally, he scrawled something and passed it. 

"Better?"

Jude took it again and was confused when there was no writing added, but several black sharpie lines at the bottom of the cup. 'Careful, the drink you're about to enjoy is extremely hot!' now was crossed out, leaving only the words 'you're extremely hot,' visible. 

Jude laughed and noticed Connor's cheeks redden. "Aw, thanks." 

"Of course. But really, it is hot so, be careful," he added. 

"Thank you," Jude giggled. 

"Connor?" The other employee called. 

"Yeah?" Connor didn't take his eyes off Jude as he answered. 

"Come take the next order."

Connor raised a finger, signalling Jude to wait. Jude nodded and let him get back to work.

"I'll be on break in about ten minutes, if you wanna just grab a table," he said. 

"Yeah, sure."

As Jude was about to head over to a table, a woman beside him nudged his shoulder. He turned to the middle aged, greying blonde, unexpectedly. 

"What'd you have to do to get free coffee?" Her tone wasn't one of annoyance, but a humorous question as she smiled kindly at him. 

Jude wasn't entirely sure how to respond, so he smiled back and said, "he's a friend." 

"Lucky boy, you are," she said. 

The heat from the coffee began to burn the palms of his hands, serving as a reminder that he was going to sit down. "Definitely," Jude laughed. The woman gave another friendly grin as she returned her attention to the counter to wait for her order. 

Jude made his way over to a table near the back of the store, though it didn't serve much privacy from the other nearby tables and people. Now he was thinking it was better to come when it was later, and much less busy. 

After Connor finished his shift, he joined Jude at the table. Jude was surprised for a second when Connor wasn't wearing the green uniform. 

"Sorry that was a little more than ten minutes," he apologized. 

"Oh, no worries," Jude assured. 

Connor sat down with Jude and initiated small talk. "So, how's your day been?"

"Not great actually, but getting better," he answered. 

"Why not great?" Connor asked. 

"Just been really unfocused today. I'm pretty sure I bombed the mid term, and Tristan - my roommate, came home early. I haven't gotten any homework done, but hey, that's what coffee is for, right?" He raised his cup for emphasis. 

"Well I'm glad your day is getting better." 

Jude was too lost, looking into Connor's deep green eyes, which he could've sworn were more hazel than green the other times. He didn't realize Connor's hand was now resting on top of his, until Connor brushed the side of his hand with his thumb. 

Jude snapped out of his gaze, and a pinkish blush grew upon his face. 

"So um, I was wondering -" they started in unison. They each laughed awkwardly. "Sorry." Again in unison, "sorry. You go." This didn't seem to be working out too well. "I was thinking -" 

They giggled again and Jude said, "we're probably asking the same thing, so..." 

"You're probably right. Would you like to go on a real date with me?" Connor finally asked. "I mean, if you were asking the same thing then..." And this time, Connor blushed. 

"I'd love to." He felt Connor's hand grip his just a little tighter, and Jude decided to turn his hand over to hold Connor's properly. 

Jude melted with the way Connor lit up at the action. He thought Connor's smile could quite possibly become one of his favourite things if this worked out for the two of them. 

"Great, so uh, that's what you were gonna -"

"Yes, that's exactly what I was going to ask. Where did you have in mind?" He asked. 

"Well, have you ever been to the beach at night?" Connor asked eagerly. 

"Once, but I was like, probably thirteen, and it was for New Years with family." Jude leant just slightly closer and lowered his voice to say, "never a date though," followed by a half smirk. 

"I haven't either, but I do love the beach, and it's even better at night," 

-

Connor was right about the beach being even better at night. It really was amazing, the way the golden sand was now a dark grey, if the moonlight caught the grains of sand at the right angle, it would still glisten like tiny shards of glass. 

It was dark enough that the pink and purple tones from the evening sky were gone now, replaced by an illuminating shade of navy blue, freckled with stars. Every few steps, the cool but refreshing water would wash over their bare feet along the shore. Aside from the subtle crashing of waves against the rocks ahead of them, and their conversation chatter, the beach was calm and quiet. 

Whenever Jude looked over at Connor, his heart would skip with the way his features were perfectly casted by shadows and the glow of light from the moon. His eyes were now a dark brown, with the occasional glint of hazel, depending on where he was looking. Jude found it fascinating how his eyes were a different shade almost every time he saw them. 

The ocean breeze picked up, sending a chill down his spine. Any chance of being cold, though, was distracted when his hand brushed Connor's, and without thinking, interlocked with his. Nothing had felt this right for a long time, and the thought of it should've scared Jude, but this time, there was no questioning. 

"I'm glad we came here," Jude said. 

"Isn't it great?" 

"It is."

The two approached the giant rocks, and climbed up to a spot where they could sit, facing the water, which was even more stunning from where they were. 

"I used to come here all the time when I was in high school," Connor told Jude. 

Jude looked at him, giving his full attention. "I can certainly see why." 

"I would sometimes stay for hours, just to be away from all the family drama." 

"I could've used a place like that, growing up. My family had nothing but drama and chaos," Jude chuckled softly at the memories. 

"I can believe that, seeing as how you have a family of seven."

"Never a dull moment in the Adams-Foster residence."

"There were too many dull moments in the Stevens residence. No siblings, divorced parents, overbearing dad. But I turned out fine," Connor joked. 

"I'd say, better than fine," Jude added flirtatiously. 

Connor grinned at that, and Jude could've sworn he saw him blush, but before he could really tell, Connor leaned over and rested his head on Jude's shoulder. Jude found it adorable that Connor got shy about compliments. 

"I wouldn't think someone like you could ever be shy about a compliment," Jude giggled. 

Connor looked up at him again, seemingly surprised by Jude's comment. "When it comes from someone like you..."

Jude thought he one-upped Connor this time, but of course, Connor still managed to flatter him more. He guessed it would be difficult to beat someone who's introduction was practically based around flattery and flirting. He really didn't mind though. 

"It's fun making you blush," Connor beamed, taking Jude's hand again. 

"You're apparently pretty good at it."

Connor leant close again, and their eyes locked for a moment before closing, and the space between them disappeared. The kiss was slow and sweet, and Jude had to remind himself that this was real; was actually happening. It felt even better than the first, and he felt lucky that it was with someone like Connor. Getting to know each other through their seemingly endless conversations, he soon realized what a great guy Connor was, and he really did like him. 

They drew apart, and Connor kept his hand on Jude's arm as he said, "you're amazing." 

There was no telling what the future would hold for the two of them, but that didn't matter. Jude knew they had undeniable feelings for each other, and that was enough. They were content with continuing to go on dates, getting to know each other further, and seeing where this would take them.


End file.
